


Memo

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Petra accidentally sends Jane the wrong memo and Jane learns something new about Petra.





	Memo

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope we get some scene where Petra tells someone (preferably either Jane or Krishna) that she had a sex dream about Jane Ramos, then tries to rationalize it only to realize she's in love with JR. I want it so bad.

For someone who was so private, Petra sure liked to talk about herself. A lot. Her memos were usually about two hours each. There was a lot of info. Though some of it was in Czech and Petra was so into whatever she was saying, she didn't bother translating, and Jane didn't know how to spell most of the words she was saying, so she couldn't translate.

Jane had gotten into the habit of falling asleep to the sound of Petra's ramblings, then she would have to go back and figure out the last part she heard. It was exhausting. She was starting to dread hearing the chime of her email and seeing Petra's name. And Petra always knew when she didn't listen to the memos; Petra quizzed her. If Jane was even slightly vague, Petra would call her out on it and ask for more specifics. Now Jane knew how it felt to talk to, well, herself.

Some of it was interesting, though, learning more about Petra and her life. She learned more about Petra in these memos than she had after six years of knowing her. Apparently Petra mostly wore hand-me-downs from the boy who lived a couple doors down from them and she hates birds. Also she punched a boy in grade school who tried to kiss her.

Petra had sent some memos earlier in the day, so Jane didn't expect to get anything else from her rest of the night. She actually was about to go to bed when her email chimed. Usually Petra attached a little message with each memo, but there was nothing. Just the memo. Jane debated listening to it, but it wasn't super long. She could listen to this before bed.

“Hey, Petra...” Another weird thing; Petra never referred to herself. It was either Jane's name or maybe one of her daughters or Petra would just start talking.

“So, um, it probably doesn't mean anything. It's stupid really. Ridiculous. A lot of people have dreams and it doesn't mean anything.”

There was a long pause, to the point where Jane checked to see if the memo was still playing. Then she heard Petra breathing. 

“Um, I was just doing some research on dreams. Sigmund Freud says that dreams are a window into the desires of a person, and while Freud was a piece of shit who thought everyone wants to fuck their parents, I can't help but wonder... I mean I didn't even realize I might be... But actual scientists say that dreams are just random shit in your brain. Once I had a dream where I was swimming with ducks, what could that mean?”

As Jane listened, she realized something was off with Petra's voice. Her voice in every single one of her memos was confident and strong, but right now she actually sounded nervous. She could hear it shaking. What in the world could she be talking about?

“It's not like I was actively thinking about it. But oh, God, that dream... The way she...” Petra exhaled sharply.

Now she really got Jane's attention. 'She'? Who in the world could she be talking about? 

“When I first woke up I was so fucking turned on, it was ridiculous.”

Jane found herself biting her thumb. Did Petra have a sex dream about someone? Some woman? Now she was really curious.

“Should I feel guilty that I started to touch, um...” Petra made some grunting noise. “I didn't finish, by the way. It was too weird, doing that to the thought of her.”

Then Petra was quiet again. She was clearly right next to her phone, sighing into it. She didn't talk for about two minutes. It was getting late and Jane needed to go to bed, but she was so enthralled by this.

“But again, what could it mean? Am I in...” Petra scoffed. “No, I can't be. Just because I had a sex dream about Jane Ramos, doesn't mean I'm falling in love with her.”

Jane felt her mouth fall open. She had a sex dream about Jane Ramos, her lawyer? Jane hadn't met this other Jane yet, but she heard about her. Once in a while Petra brought Jane up in her memos, but Jane didn't think too much of it because Jane Ramos, or JR as Petra liked to call her, was helping out Petra, you know, not go to jail. So it makes sense Petra would talk about her. But to actually have a sex dream about her?

Petra laughed. Had Jane heard Petra laugh before? She was pretty sure she hadn't. She had seen her smile, but really laugh? It was an uncomfortable laugh, though. Too loud and too high.

“I'm not falling in love with her. I'm not.” 

Petra kept repeating 'I'm not' over and over until it was nonsense. Then she sounded like she was crying, then she started to ramble in Czech. She must have been drinking.

Petra sniffed noisily. “Except, when I start to thinking about not seeing Jane again I feel so... and when I'm around her I feel so...”

Petra's uncompleted thoughts were driving Jane crazy. She was starting to wish she was face to face with Petra, to actually talk to her because she was clearly going through something right now. And Jane was pretty good at getting Petra to admit things.

“Light. I feel light when I'm around her, like I can be myself and that she wouldn't hate me for who I actually am. The way she smiles at me is so beautiful. And I can't help but smile too--”

Jane's attention was taken away from a text, from Petra.

“JANE I SENT THE WRONG MEMO DON'T LISTEN TO THAT ONE I JUST SENT.”

It was a little too late. Jane knew where she was going with this.

“I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time,” Petra said in a shockingly soft voice. “I think I really love her.”

Petra laughed again. “Oh my god...”

Jane's phone chimed again. “I SWEAR TO GOD JANE YOU BETTER BE ASLEEP IN YOU'RE NOT RESPONDING TO ME!!!”

“I love her. I love Jane Ramos.”

Jane finally turned off the memo. The cracking in Petra's voice was breaking Jane's heart. She felt guilty for listening, but she felt like she really got to know Petra, which was the point of these memos. Even though this memo wasn't meant for Jane in the first place, it was just Petra getting her feelings out.

Petra was still sending her texts, becoming more and more frantic. Jane smiled softly. Petra was in love with someone, a woman, and it sounded like she really loved her. After years of bad relationships, Jane was happy for Petra, that she might have actually found someone.

“JANE GLORIANA VILLANUEVA!”

Jane finally picked up her phone and pressed Petra's number. Petra picked up and didn't say anything. She already knew.

“Petra,” Jane said. “Hey, can we talk?”


End file.
